


Shocking Ice

by MadLynn



Series: Shocking Ice [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Frozen AU, How does one tag???, No Thanos, Puppy like Thor, Thanos does not exist, i have no idea what im doing, no evil purple grape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLynn/pseuds/MadLynn
Summary: What happens when the descendant of Elsa ends up stranded in Wakanda?This is a story where the Arendelle is a realm like Asgard and its people are forgotten Gods like the Greek Olympians/Norse Mythology.





	Shocking Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first ever work that I am posting. It was originally a challenge on tumblr, but well tumblr gives me issues so I'm posting it here. I'm kinda making it up as I go along so yeah. I'm really looking forward to this and seeing where it goes. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

300 Years Ago

“Princess y/n, may I speak to you for a moment?” My father's butler Nathan called out to me as I was leaving the dining room.

 

“Of course Nathan. Have you heard any word from my parents?” I replied.

 

“That’s what I needed to speak to you about Princess. I have just received word from the All Father that your parents perished making their way home.” He solemnly informed me.

 

I couldn’t take what he was saying. So I ran. I bolted out of the castle and grabbed my horse Storm. I spurned my horse faster as I felt my powers of Vibranium overwhelming me so I steered towards one of the portals that leads to an empty land.

 

As soon as we exited the other side of the portal I jumped off Storm and ran so i didn’t hurt him. As soon as I was far enough away I collapsed. For the first time in my life I let my tight control go. I could feel the ice and Vibranium evaluating and seeing which is going to defend me based on my emotions. Vibranium wins out and explodes and sinks into the ground. I sat collapsed letting loose for close to an hour. I sagged in relief, but then I felt my ice powers surge and make two quick blasts. Usually when my ice powers give blasts without prompting I get gifts like unbreakable unmeltable crystal ice vases or statues. This time however…

 

“Hi I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs,” The snowman apparently named Olaf exclaims, “You look sad. Do you want a warm hug?”

 

“...I'm not very warm.” My words stumble out of my dry mouth as I stare at the living snowman.

 

“That’s okay! Any hug is a warm hug as long as there is emotion behind it. So would you like a warm hug?” The very happy Olaf explains patiently like he’s talking to a child.

 

“Sure I guess”

 

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I had my arms full of a very happy snowman giving me a very warm hug. Slowly I started to relax and started softly crying. Unlike the angry tears and emotions from my earlier cry this one feels soothing and cathartic.

 

With one last sniff I pulled away. “Thank you Olaf that made me feel a little bit better.”

 

“You’re welcome. Anytime you want or need a warm hug I’ll be there. You made me and now we’re going to be best friends.” Olaf happily informs me.

 

“Well new best friend, I just left my home due to some very bad news and now we need to go back so I can take care of my realm.” I steadily reply as I push back my emotions so I can focus on being the leader my realm needs.

We make it back to Arendelle with very colorful commentary from Olaf, but what can you expect from a baby snowman who has just been born. As we arrive back to the stable i see Nathan worriedly waiting on me.

 

“Now before you start Nathan I came back, I was planning to come back but I refuse to scare my people and hurt anyone due to my emotions getting the best of me. Now tell me what needs to be done and how quickly I need to be presentable to make an announcement.” I say as i gesture to my very disheveled appearance. Olaf happily chasing a butterfly and his little cloud struggling to keep up with the happy little dude.

 

“My Queen everything that needs to be taken care of for the memorial and burial will be taken care of, but you as daughter and Princess now Queen to the realm need to give the official grieving announcement. You have time to get cleaned up and dressed appropriately while we get the town square ready and the people gathered. May I say that your parents would be extremely proud of how you are stepping up and handling things a Queen should.” Nathan states as he wipes his eyes of tears that had gathered.

 

“Thank you Nathan. Oh I haven’t introduced you to Olaf yet.”

“Olaf come over here I need to introduce you to someone who’s important to me.” I called towards the butterfly chasing snowman. Olaf made his way over to the two of them.

 

“Nathan this is Olaf. Olaf this is Nathan my fathers well I guess my right hand for taking care of the Realm.” I introduced the two.

 

“…snowman. Ok.”  Nathan mutters.

 

“Well yes, umm well my ice powers decided I needed a friend. So this is Olaf.” I sheepishly explained.

 

“Ah well yes, My Queen you should go and get ready now.” Nathan bowed and excused himself.

 

“Well come along Olaf lets go let you scare my maids and I can get ready for the announcement.” I told Olaf.

 

“Ooooh scaring maids? But what if I want to be their friend?” Olaf giggled out.

 

Giggling to myself i just motion for us to get going.

  
  


Time Skip Past Getting Ready

 

Getting dressed in mourning clothes set my maids into a flurry. They felt as if they hadn’t done their job properly as they had not anticipated the need for them. I told them off in the most gentle way I could that I never want them to be prepared for mourning attire that means things have gone very wrong when someone in the family has passed and we require them.

 

Between Olaf and I we were able to calm them and get ready. As now queen I could be as late or as early as I wanted, but for this particular announcement I wanted to be punctual. So punctual I was. I composed myself and walked to the balcony doors where Nathan waited on me.

 

“My Queen” Nathan bows. “Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as i’ll ever be i believe.” I replied after composing myself.

 

I took one final deep breath as I stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the town square. My people started to cheer, but once they saw my all black attire and veil they quietened. I took the final steps to the railing.

 

I cleared my throat and prepared to speak the speech Nathan had prepared, but i just couldn’t do it. So i spoke from my heart.

 

“I am standing here before you not as your Princess or as your Queen. I am here as a mourning daughter. I had just finished my lunch and was going to head to the market to see some of you this fine afternoon when i was pulled aside and informed of my parents passing. As you all know the power of Ice has been passed down in my family for generations. When I got the news today I could not handle it. Rather than turn our land into yet another winter wonderland like my ancestor Elsa did I took a portal to a deserted land and released. I am telling you this because I know I am not perfect, but I will always do my duty and try my very hardest to put you my people, my friends, and my family first. I may be your Queen now, but until I am coronated the mourning of my parents your King and Queen will take president. If you need anything please contact the palace and I will go through things and we will all work together like a family should and we will get through things. Together.”

 

Slowly people started clapping. I looked out and across i see many people with tears running down their faces and I couldn’t help but feel proud of my people for caring so much about my mother and father. After the clapping died down and we had a moment of silence Nathan escorted me back inside.

 

Nathan reached out and gave me a hug as he did this he murmured,

“My Queen your parents would be exceedingly proud about how you have handled things today. I have known you your whole life and I must say I myself am so so proud of how you are handling the situation.With real grace. A natural Queen if I’ve ever seen one.”

At this I collapsed into his arms and cried.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you think/what you want to hear. Thank you!


End file.
